Creepypasta the Fighters/SCP-993
Bio Bobble the Clown is a psychotic clown who hosted a very dangerous children's show that taught kids 10 and under how to become demented serial killers when they grow up. Those over the age of 10 who see the show would be put in comatose state until it was over. In his show, he taught children how to commit gruesome murders and other such horrific activities including torture, mutilation, and even cannibalism. So far, he has released 5 episodes all before the SCP Foundation contacted the FCC to cancel his program, and has been captured and locked away along with tapes from his evil television program in a containment chamber under the codename of SCP-993. Powers/Weapons SCP-993 uses various weapons, ranging from guns to blades. Movelist Special Moves *Hatchet Boomerang - SCP-993 throws a bloody hatchet at the opponent, which then comes back to him. *Put 'Er There, Pal! - SCP-993 counters the opponent's attack by grabbing his/her hand and shocking him/her with his electric joybuzzer. He'll then laugh giddily and dance in a circle. *Bombs Away - SCP-993 throws a smiley-faced bomb that bounces up and down before going off. It can be thrown at long or short range. *Magic Trick - SCP-993 gets enveloped in a cloud of green smoke. In this breif state, any button pushed will produce a different attack. **Surprise Stomp - SCP-993 does a flying jump-kick. **Surprise Slide - SCP-993 slide-kicks across the ground. **Surprise Bomb - SCP-993 appears from the smoke, bomb in hand. **Surprise Pistol-Whip - SCP-993 hits the opponent using a pistol. *Punching Bag - SCP-993 pulls out an extend-o-boxing glove and fires it which stretches over half the field. It's possible to strike the opponents twice with this technique whereas pulling out the glove will deal damage to the opponent if they're close enough before SCP-993 extends the glove for the actual strike. *Throw - SCP-993 grabs the opponent and kicks him/her repeatedly with the back of his foot. *Reverse Throw - SCP-993 tweaks the opponent a la Three Stooges, then gets him/her to slip over a banana peel. Super Move *Funny Recovery - SCP-993's trait allows him to recover from hitstun quickly for a small amount of time, giving him a natural combo breaker. Creepy Finishers *4th-Wall Crisis - Noticing the health bars going away, SCP-993 says, "Hey, wait! Bring that back!" His health bar then reappears alone, which he then grabs, using it to bludgeon the opponent. He then yells, "And it's out of the park!" as he uses it to knock the opponent's head clean off. *Suck It, Joker! - SCP-993 gets out a gun and pulls the trigger, but it causes confetti and a flag that says "Bang!" to pop out the barrel. He then drops it and laughs before pulling out a shotgun and shooting it, blowing the opponent's head off and killing him/her. Friendship *SCP-993 makes a balloon dog and says, "Voila! A French poodle!" He offers it to the opponent, but then pops it saying, "Sorry, but the dog was rabid. Had to put it down." Poses Intro *SCP-993 pops up close to the camera and says, "Hello there, kids! It's me, Bobble the Clown! Today, I'm going to beat the hell out of someone!" He then puts his dukes up and prepares. Win *SCP-993 does a peek-a-boo face. Victory *SCP-993 throws a grenade at the offscreen opponent. It goes off after 4 seconds, causing blood to splatter SCP-993 as well as the screen somehow in text reading "Bobble hates you." Win Quotes *"That's it, boys and girls!" *"You're messing with the wrong clown!" Arcade Mode Intro *It was another day at the SCP Foundation where SCP-993 was sleeping soundly in his containment chamber when suddenly...*Kaboom!* An explosion rocked the facility. A being known as Creeps McPasta tells SCP-993 of a god that's gathering people and the winner gets their wish granted. SCP-993 decides to enter, expecting to cause hell and havoc on all of those who get in his way. Ending *Narrator: "After defeating Mr. Creepypasta--" *SCP-993: "Screw you, bozo! I'm taking over!" *Narrator: "What are you doing here!? It's my job to narrate--" *cries of pain, and a gunshot can be heard* *SCP-993: "Weak." *clears throat* "Hello there, boys and girls! Let ol' Bobble the Clown tell ya all about what I was up to while I was hiding from the assholes at the SCP Foundation. After my show of the same name as me got cancelled by the idiots at the FCC who were contacted by SCP before they imprisoned my ass, I was pissed. So when CreepsMcPasta told me I could make a wish after I defeated this so called god, how could I refuse? Anyways, after I beat the rejected blue man group member, I was about to make my wish, when I was approached by some old faces. They were Old Abel, Little miss furry, the bird doctor, and the human torch. Then that bastard Dr. Clef came, under orders to bring us back. What a dumbass! He stood no chance against us...anyways, now I'm currently working on my newest episode entitled 'F**K YOU F**K YOU F**K YOU', where I will teach you how to release all of the SCP items from their cells, round them up, and have them kill all the douchebags and bimbos at the SCP facility. That'll teach them to fuck with me and my show. See you when I'm back on the air, kids! Buh-bye!" *waves good-bye and laughs* Notes *Inspiration was derived from Sprite-Genius' MK entry for him. *He uses a lot of The Joker's special moves from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *His super move is borrowed from Aquaman. *His 4th-Wall Crisis is based on Deadpool's Hyper Combo of the same name from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *His friendship is based off of a scene from The Mask. [[Category:Characters] Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters